Poison Serpent SW145SD
This beyblade is owned by Reiji Mizuchi. Poison Serpent SW145SD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Reiji Mizuchi. Hasbro released Poison Serpent originally under Beyblade: Metal Fusion, but was re-released and recolored under Beyblade: Metal Masters as a Sonic Series Beyblade. Face Bolt: Serpent The Face Bolt depicts "Serpens", one of the 88 constellations in space. The constellation represents a snake being tamed by the snake-handler, "Ophiuchus". The design is a green cobra on a red background. Energy Ring: Serpent *'Weight:' 2.9 grams Serpent is green in color, and its design represents multiple snakes with two snakes in blue with red eyes. It also resembles Medusa's hair. It is green with blue highlights acting as two snakes. The trunks of the snakes act as Defense while the head acts as Attack. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Poison: *'Weight:' 29.6 gram Poison is a Fusion Wheel similar to Dark, Mad and Heat with much better Smash Attack caused by the larger gap between the spikes. It has a number of fifteen blades in total but however, the Poison Wheel suffers more recoil than Dark, Mad, and Heat. This is one of the least useful pieces of this Beyblade.The Fusion Wheel Poison is very close to Dark only it has 15 blades instead of 12. This piece is not recommended for battles because it suffers from large amounts of recoil making this a terrible Fusion Wheel for Attack and Stamina. It can kind of deflect attacks if used with a low spin track, making it a barely decent piece. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Switch 145 (SW145) *'Weight': 4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with the triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side.Although having a defense mode, this piece has too much recoil to be added to defense combos, but it has a use with high attackers, as if used correctly, it can be useful. One Attack customization this Track can be used in is MF Lightning L-Drago (Upper Mode) SW145LRF. Note the need to put SW145 in Defense Mode, since Lightning L-Drago rotates counterclockwise, unlike most other beys that spin clockwise. Line up the major contact points with Lightning's slopes so that the Track and the Metal Wheel can provide Smash Attack together. Performance Tip: Semi Defense (SD) *Weight: 0.5 grams Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus out spinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it flips over itself. It really comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. It depends on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense but for no more Stamina. Trivia *It shares the Medusa beast with Gravity Destroyer AD145WD Gallery Gravitydestroyer medusa.jpg Poisonserpent1.jpg Poisonserpent2.jpg Poisonserpent medusa.jpg 7.png|It's Owner: Reiji Mizuchi ElectroSerpent.png PoisonSerpentMotif.PNG SERPENT.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:Merchandise Category:Dark Nebula Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion